Hate x Love
by Hyzumi
Summary: Dedicated for SISTER Event,kebohongan Sasuke terbongkar, dan Ino semakin membencinya, bahkan sama sekali tak ingin bertemu dengannya, lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan mereka? UPDATE LAST CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Hola minna, atashi wa Ruru desu!

Saya ikutan buat ngeramein event ini, di samping saya juga suka pairingnya yaitu

Adipati kanjeng gusti pangeran ndoro juragan Uchiha Sasuke *buset, banyak amat titlenya?*

Dan tentu saja

Raden ayu ndoro putri juragan Yamanaka Ino.

Hahahaha...*Gaje sangat*

Abaikan cuap-cuap nggak penting di atas!

Yang pasti fic ini saya persembahkan untuk SISTER Event.

Udah itu ajah!

Wassalam...

Readers: "Hooooi! Ceritanya mana?"

Ruru: Nengok ke belakang "Are? Ruru belom cerita?" garuk-garuk jidat + muka bloon.

Readers: "Nggak usah pura-pura bego deh loe!" ngacungin katana.

Ruru: nelen ludah "A...All right...all right, akan saya mulai sekarang..." ngacir ke depan kompie.

Disclaimer: Oh ayolah...masa saya musti bilang lagi...padahal saya udah kasih tahu n nyebarin berita pake Toa kalo Naruto itu punya Om saya Masashi Kishimoto, kalo jadi punya saya mah itu pitnah (Fitnah) *dikeroyok Yanke*

=Hate X Love=

Chapter 1

*Kimi to Umi*

Ming...ming...ming...

Suara serangga-serangga musim panas mulai terdengar memeriahkan suasana musim panas yang baru saja datang, semilir angin yang biasa membawa serpihan kelopak sakura, kini hanya memberikan hawa sejuk bagi orang-orang yang tengah merasakan panasnya musim ini.

Seorang gadis SMA tengah mengipas-ngipas daerah sekitar lehernya dengan buku yang dia pegang, sesekali gadis itu berdecak kesal merasakan hawa panas yang berlebihan ini, padahal dia sudah menggerakkan tangannya sekuat tenaga untuk mengusir hawa panas yang dia rasakan, tapi hal itu rupanya tak terlalu berefek padanya.

Kedua aquamarine gadis itu bergulir menatap ke arah papan tulis, di mana seorang pria berambut hitam tengah bercuap-cuap panjang lebar mengenai sejarah jepang, gadis itu kembali berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa jamnya nggak habis-habis sih? Males banget degerin suaranya si Om dari tadi!" gumam gadis itu nyaris tak terdengar, namun cukup untuk sampai di telinga seorang teman di samping kanannya.

"Oi Ino, kalau Sensei sampai mendengar suaramu tadi, dia pasti akan langsung menghukummu!" bisik gadis berambut pink di samping gadis bernama Ino itu.

"Kalau nggak mau dihukum kau diam saja forehead!" gerutu Ino nggak terlalu jelas, tapi cukup jelas di telinga temannya yang dia panggil forehead tadi.

"Aku kan hanya memperingatkanmu saja!" gerutu gadis berambut pink tadi.

"Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, jangan mengobrol di kelasku!" seru sang sensei dari depan papan tulis.

"Go...gomen...Sensei..." kata Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap Senseinya.

Sedangkan Ino hanya berdecak saja, namun diabaikan oleh pria yang disebut Sensei tadi, pria itu pun kembali melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Kheh, pasti hawa panas ini sebagian besar berasal darinya!" gerutu Ino sambil menatap tajam punggung Sensei kesayangan(?) ralat! Sensei paling dibencinya itu.

Teng...teng...teng...

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaranpun berbunyi, membuat Ino bersorak riang menyambutnya, yaah bukan hanya Ino saja sih, semua juga sangat menantikan hal itu, apa lagi mengingat mulai besok adalah waktunya liburan musim panas, saatya bagi mereka untuk bersenang-senag.

Tapi tak selamanya hal yang menyenangkan itu selalu berjalan mulus kan? Tentu ada hal lain yang membuat mereka merasa bagaikan di tengah-tengah surga dan neraka, apa lagi kalau bukan PR musim panas yang menumpuk di atas meja belajar mereka, terutama PR sejarah yang diberikan sang Sensei stoic yang satu ini.

"Kalian buat ringkasan sebanyak 100 lembar tentang sejarah civil war pada zaman edo, terserah kalian mau mengangkat kisah siapa, yang penting kalian harus sudah mengumpulkannya setelah liburan musim panas nanti!" kata sang Sensei dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

"WHAT THE HELL?" batin Ino frustasi, bagaimana tidak? Dia itu adalah orang yang paling malas dalam hal tulis menulis, apa lagi tentang sejarah, 100 lembar pula.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan?" tanya sang Sensei sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, dan terhenti pada sosok gadis berambut pirang yang mengangkat tangannya perlahan.

"Ada apa Yamanaka?" tanya pria itu sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Apa anda yakin kalau rambut belakang kepala anda itu asli? Sebagai guru sejarah biasanya belakang kepalanya botak karena keseringan membahas masa lalu, kok anda tidak?" dan pertanyaan Ino barusan menciptakan perempatan kembar tiga di atas kepala Senseinya, dan membuat siswa lain menatap horor padanya.

"Khusus Yamanaka, kau buat sebanyak 300 lembar!" kata sang Sensei tanpa ampun, ditambah dengan death glare kebanggaannya, dan Ino pun mematung.

=oooooo=

"Siaaaaaaaaal!" Ino mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, sedangkan kedua temannya hanya menggeleng prihatin.

Saat ini Ino dengan kedua temannya Sakura dan Hinata, tengah duduk di salah satu bangku pelanggan di MD, mereka memang suka mampir ke sana setiap pulang sekolah, tentu saja jika dompet mereka sedang berisi, katanya sebagai penyegar suasana setelah seharian dipusingkan oleh berbagai macam pelajaran yang membuat otak panas.

"Salahmu sendiri sih Ino pig, harusnya kau diam saja tadi, kau sendiri tahu kan bagaimana sifat Uchiha Sensei itu? Kau malah mengibarkan bendera perang denganya!" kata Sakura sambil menyeruput jus alpukatnya.

"I..iya..Ino-chan...ba...bagaimanapun juga...yang tadi itu tetap salahmu..." Hinata menambahkan.

Ino berdecak kesal mendengar pendapat teman-temannya itu, kemudian menatap keduanya dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Kalian juga tahu sendiri kan, bagaimana bencinya aku pada Sensei yang satu itu? Dia itu menyebalkan, udah galak, pelit nilai, suka menghukumku, sok kecakepan pula, aku heran kenapa banyak siswi yang naksir sama dia?" gerutu Ino sambil memakan burgernya dengan gigitan besar.

"Hei Ino, bukannya saat upacara penerimaan murid baru kau juga langsung naksir sama dia?" tanya Sakura sambil terkikik geli mengingat ekspresi Ino saat pertama kali melihat Uchiha Sensei.

"Itu kan dulu Sakura, sebelum aku tahu tabiatnya yang suka menghukum orang cuma gara-gara terlambat 1 menit di kelasnya!" Ino mengingat pertama kali dia dihukum oleh guru sejarah itu di hari pertama, hanya karena dia terlambat masuk 1 menit di kelasnya, hasilnya dia dihukum untuk berdiri di pojok belakang kelas selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, belum lagi setelahnya dia harus membawa semua buku catatan teman sekelasnya ke ruangan guru sarap itu, memangnya dia kuli panggul disuruh bawa-bawa buku setumpuk yang tingginya bahkan sampai melebihi atas kepalanya?

"Sepertinya dia benar-benar membenciku sampai menghukumku setiap hari, kalian tahu? Dia suka sekali mencari-cari kesalahanku, dan anehnya selalu saja ketemu, dan membuatku tak bisa menolak semua vonisnya!" sungut Ino kali ini dia menyedot jus jeruknya sampai habis, pertanda kalau dirinya saat ini sedang sangat kesal.

"Sabarlah sayang, lagian kau juga sih yang setiap hari cari masalah sama guru killer itu," kata Sakura yang sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalah, hasilnya, dia mendapatkan hadiah utama sebuah deathglare gratis dari Ino.

"Ka...kalau boleh memberi saran...Ino-chan, se...sebaiknya kamu tidak perlu terlampau benci padanya...salah-salah nanti kamu jatuh cinta beneran sama ...U...Uchiha Sensei," kata Hinata dengan kepala tertunduk, takut mendapatkan deathglare yang sama dengan yang didapat Sakura tadi.

"Hiiiyh...amit-amit gue bisa jatuh cinta sama dia, cukup sekali aja gue tertipu sama penampilannya itu cih!" Ino berlagak jijik membayangkan seandainya dia benar-benar naksir lagi sama Senseinya yang satu itu.

"Mendingan Sai Sensei kemana-mana!" decak Ino kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ya...ya...kamu kan murid tersayangnya Sai Sensei..." gumam Sakura, bermaksud mengejek Ino, Ino langsung menatap tajam Sakura yang pura-pura cuek sambil menyeruput jus alpukatnya, sedangkan Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat ekspresi kesal Ino yang malah terlihat lucu itu.

"Ck, aku malas membahas para Sensei itu terutama Uchiha si makhluk bebatuan itu!" decak Ino sambil menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi.

"Hei, besok kan sudah mulai libur musim panas, bagaimana kalau kita main ke laut?" usul Ino dengan muka berseri-seri, berbeda dengan ekspresinya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Waw boleh juga tuh, pasti di sana nanti akan ada banyak cowok-cowok cakep!" Sakura kegirangan setelah membayangkan dirinya dikelilingi cowok-cowok cakep nantinya.

"Iya iya! Siapa tahu ntar kita dapet gebetan ganteng, ya kan?" dukung Ino tak kalah semangat.

"A...ano...gomen ne minna..." Ino dan Sakura langsung menghentikan acara jejeritan mereka dan menoleh ke arah Hinata yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan.

"Kenapa Hina-chan? Jangan bilang kamu nggak bisa ikut!" tanya sekaligus ancaman dari Ino dan Sakura, Hinata semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya, kali ini sambil memainkan jemarinya pertanda gugup.

"Ng...se...sebenarnya...me..memang itu yang..."

"Haaah...Hina-chan, nggak asyik aaah..." potong Ino dan Sakura dengan wajah lesu dan kecewa.

"Go...gomen...honto ni gomenasai...soalnya...keluargaku mengajak pergi berlibur di Vila Hyuuga di...Hawai..." Hinata memelankan suaranya ketika menyebutkan Hawai, namun cukup untuk didengar telinga super tajam Ino dan Sakura, keduanya pun langsung membelalak tak percaya.

"Ha...Hawai?" ulang Ino.

"Hiks...hiks...enaknya jadi orang kaya kek Hinata ya Ino-chan...jadi bisa jalan-jalan sampe ke Hawai..." gumam Sakura dengan aliran bening di kedua pipinya.

"Iya, sedangkan kita yang rakyat jelata ini cuma bisa main-main di laut sambil membayangkan resort mewah..." Ino menambahi, wajah hinata mulai pucat melihat ekspresi kedua temannya yang meyedihkan.

"Kita senasib forehead..." kata Ino memelas.

"Iya pig..." Sakura tak kalah memelas, dan keduanya pun berpelukan dengan lebaynya sambil menangis-nangis gaje, Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah karena merasa terpojok.

"Minna..." lirih Hinata, Ino dan Sakura menoleh bersamaan dengan puppy eyes no jutsu mereka.

"Gomen, aku tetap tidak bisa pergi dengan kalian...meskipun kalian berakting semelas apapun...i...itu...takkan mengubah keadaan." kata Hinata yang sukses membuat Ino dan Sakura putus harapan.

=oooooo=

"LAUUUUUUT!" seru Ino sambil berlari-lari menuju pesisir pantai, tidak perduli dengan pandangan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang mungkin menganggapnya kampungan, sedangkan Sakura sedikit menjaga jearak dengan Ino, pura-pura nggak kenal.

"Oi forehead! Buruan kesini, ngapain aja kamu di situ lelet amat sih?" seru Ino dari kejauhan, dan sia-sia lah usaha Sakura untuk pura-pura nggak kenal sama Ino, dan dia pun berjalan lunglai mendekati Ino yang sudah heboh bermain-main dengan ombak laut.

"Cih, tau gini gue nggak mau diajak ke pantai sama dia, malu-maluin banget sih!" sungut Sakura kesal sambil menendang-nendang pasir putih di bawah kakinya, sedangkan Ino masih asyik dengan kesenangannya sendiri.

"Hei, kau Haruno dari kelas 1-3 kan?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seorang yang baru saja menyapanya.

"I...iya..." entah kenapa Sakura langsung tertunduk malu saat melihat orang itu.

"Kebetulan sekali, eh kau sendirian?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu.

"Ti...tidak kok Uzumaki Senpai, aku dengan temanku yang di sana itu." Sakura menunjuk Ino yang kini mulai melepas jaketnya, memperlihatkan swimsuitnya yang bermodel two piece dengan bawahan berupa rok mini yang sedikit berenda berwarna ungu cerah.

"Ooh begitu ya? Kupikir aku bisa mengajakmu main kalau kau sedang sendiri." kata pemuda yang bernama lengkap Uzumaki Naruto itu dengan raut kecewa.

"E...eh? Bisa kok Senpai, temanku pasti tidak masalah kalau aku pergi denganmu..." Sakura kembali tertunduk malu.

"Yang benar?" tanya Naruto yang kembali ceria, Sakura menggangguk mantab mengiyakan pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Oiii Inooo!" Sakura memanggil Ino yang masih asyik main, Ino pun menoleh ke arah Sakura, gadis berambut pink itu menunjuk Naruto, kemudian dirinya sendiri, lalu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dan melancarkan puppy eyesnya, bahasa isyarat Sakura untuk minta ijin Ino agar dia bisa pergi bersama Naruto, Ino pun hanya mengangguk saja, karena dia tahu, Sakura sudah lama naksir sama Senpainya yang satu itu.

Tapi Ino baru menyadari satu hal setelah beberapa saat.

"Eh, lho? Aku kan kesini cuma sama Sakura aja? Berarti sekarang aku sendirian dong?" Ino kembali berbalik melihat ke daratan, dan Sakura sudah tidak ada di sana.

"Cepet banget sih kaburnya?" Ino merlari-lari kecil kembali ke darat, siapa tahu Sakura masih bisa di temukan jika dia mencarinya di pesisir pantai, tapi ternyata sama saja, dia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan teman pinknya yang satu itu.

"Sial! Cepet banget ngilangnya, paling enggak ajak gue juga kek, siapa tahu si Naruto itu punya temen yang cakep yang bisa dijadiin gebetan!" gerutu Ino kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Ck, main sendirian kan nggak seru!" Ino masih menggerutu, kali ini dia berbalik, mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Iya non, main sendiri itu nggak seru, gimana kalo main sama kita?" baru juga Ino berbalik, dia sudah dihadapkan dengan 3 orang cowok yang menurutnya nggak banget.

"Haah? Kalian nggomong apa tadi? Sorry ya gue nggak minat main sama cowok jelek!" cibir Ino tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, Ino kembali berbalik untuk menghindari hadangan tiga cowok WhatTheHell tadi, tapi langkahnya kembali terhenti karena salah satu dari mereka kembali menghadangnya.

"Teganya...ternyata kamu tsundere ya?" tanya pria itu sambil mencolek dagu Ino, dan langsung mendapatkan balasan bogem mentah dari Ino, tepat di hidung pria itu.

"Aw, sakit tahu? Kamu berani ya?" kedua pria lainnya mencekal lengan Ino, dan pria yang berhasil dipukul Ino tadi kembali mendekati Ino yang kini gerakannya terkunci.

"Mau apa kalian?" Ino berusaha meronta, namun cekalan kedua lelaki di belakangnya tentu jauh lebih kuat, sedangkan pria di depan Ino berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau mau coba-coba melawan ya nona cantik?" pria itu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan diri dengan tinggi Ino, gadis itu mendelik jijik menatap pria di depannya.

DUAK!

Dan tanpa peringatan apapun, Ino langsung menendang selangkangan pria itu, hingga pria itu jatuh berlutut sambil memegangi daerah vitalnya yang sakit, kemudian kedua kaki Ino yang lain menginjak dengan kuat, kaki kedua pria di belakangnya, setelah cekalan di lenganya mengendur, diapun berinisiatif untuk lari.

"KEJAR DIA BRENGSEK!" seru pria yang mungkin adalah bos dari kedua orang yang lain, dan mereka pun mengejar Ino yang masih berlari, namun Ino tiba-tiba menubruk orang sehingga larinya terhenti.

"Ma...maaf, aku sedang dikejar, bisakah kau menolongku?" tanya Ino dengan gugup, bahkan dia tidak sempat melihat siapa orang yang baru saja dia tabrak, yang dia tahu, orang itu laki-laki juga.

Ino langsung bersembunyi di balik punggung laki-laki itu saat kedua pria yang mengejarnya berada di depannya.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya pria yang dimintai tolong Ino tadi.

"Cih, tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" sentak pria sangar yang mengejar Ino.

"Oh tentu saja ada, sebagai penjaga pantai aku harus melindungi pengunjung seperti nona ini dari orang-orang seperti kalian!" kata pemuda itu santai.

"Berani sekali kau bocah!" kedua orang itu langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke arah pemuda di depan Ino, namun pemuda itu bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah, lalu dengan gesit pemuda itu menarik lengan kedua pria di depannya, setelah posisi mereka merunduk, kedua siku pemuda itu menghantam telak tengkuk keduanya, hingga kedua pria itu jatuh terduduk.

"Si...sialan kau!" kedua pria itu kembali akan menyerang si pemuda, namun gerakan mereka terhenti saat melihat aura mematikan yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda di depan mereka.

"Pergi kalian atau kupaketkan kalian ke Neraka!" desis pemuda itu, entah kenapa kedua pria tadi langsung bergindik ketakutan saat melihat ekspresi pemuda itu, mereka pun langsung lari tunggang-langgang menjauh dari ancaman mereka.

Ino menghela nafas lega, karena sudah terbebas dari ancaman.

"A...ano...te...terima...kas..."

Degup!

Ino tak melanjutkan ucapannya, dia tak kuasa menahan degupan jantungnya yang berdentum-dentum keras saat melihat wajah rupawan pemuda yang telah menolongnya tadi.

_"Astaga...ya Tuhaaaaaan apakah dia benar-benar manusia?"_ batin Ino yang masih terpana dan berdebar sendiri menatap makhluk tampan dan sempurna di depannya.

Pemuda itu mengacak-acak poninya, kemudian menyisirnya kebelakang dengan jari, namun bagian kanan dan kirinya tetap jatuh membingkai wajah ovalnya yang 'Owh awesome' itu, membuat Ino semakin terlena.

"Lord Noctis..." gumam Ino tanpa sadar, pemuda itu membulatkan kedua mata onyxnya.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Eh...ti...tidak, bukan apa-apa," kata Ino gugup, dan tak mampu menutupi semburat merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

_"Tuhaaaaaaan dia benar-benar tampan sumpah!"_ jerit inner Ino yang sudah nosebleed seember penuh, apa lagi melihat dada telanjang pria itu yang begitu putih, mulus dan bidang, serasa ingin bersandar di tempat itu.

_"Astaga Ino kau mulai gila!"_ seru inner Ino frustasi.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menyentuh pundak Ino yang terekspos.

Ino tersentak kaget, dan terbangun dari khayalan tingkat tingginya.

"Eh ah? Ti...tidak apa-apa kok, terimakasih sudah menolongku!" kata Ino sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit.

"Yaah bukan masalah," kata pemuda itu.

"Kau sendirian saja? Bahaya lho kalau jalan-jalan sendiri di pantai, apa lagi dengan swimsuit yang seperti itu..." pemuda itu melirik baju renang Ino.

"Manusia laki-laki pun bisa menjadi Iblis jahat jika melihat yang seperti ini." kata pemuda itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pantai, menutupi semburat merah yang mulai menjalar di kedua pipinya.

"Er...terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," Ino tersipu, dan tak berani mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah tampan pemuda di depannya.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, kuambilkan sesuatu untukmu!" pesan pemuda itu sebelum pergi.

"Eh?" Ino mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap punggung pemuda yang kini meninggalkannya, namun dia hanya bisa menuruti apa kata pemuda itu, dia pun kini duduk di hamparan pasir putih untuk menunggu pemuda itu.

Tapi setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit, pemuda itu tak juga datang, Ino menghela nafas berat.

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan Ino? Dia itu orang asing, untuk apa dia repot-repot mengurusimu?" gumam Ino yang ditujukan pada diri sendiri, Ino pun mulai beranjak dari duduknya, dan menepuk-nepuk pantatnya untuk membersihkan pasir yang menempel di sana.

Tapi baru saja dia akan beranjak, seseorang menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jaket besar dari belakangnya, Ino tersentak kaget, kemudian berbalik dan mendapati pemuda yang menolongnya tadi tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Maaf lama, barang-baranagku kuletakkan agak jauh dari sini," pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan tak berani memandang Ino, seolah sedang menetralisir rasa gugupnya, sedangkan Ino sendiri menatap pemuda itu sampai tidak berkedip sama sekali.

Kenapa pemuda yang baru saja dia temui beberapa menit yang lalu bisa seperduli itu padanya.

"Itu, kau pakai saja, menghindari tindak kejahatan yang lain, karena er...jujur saja sebagai laki-laki, aku tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan, er...bagai mana ya?" pemuda itu terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskannya, lagi-lagi dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Te...terima kasih, aku mengerti apa yang kau maksudkan..." Ino merapatkan jaket itu di tubuhnya, dan menghirup wangi yang menguar dari sana.

Aquamint mistique

Wangi yang menghanyutkan bagi Ino.

_"Astaga, ini jaket miliknya? Wanginya benar-benar sempurna..."_ lagi-lagi inner Ino menari-nari bahagia.

"Er...kalau mau, bi...bisakah kau menemaniku hari ini? Er...kau tahu kan aku...sendirian...eum..."

"Aku mau!" sahut pemuda itu langsung, namun kemudian dia kembali tertunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, Ino hanya mampu terpana sesaat kemudian terkikik geli.

_"Manisnyaaaa..."_ batin Ino berbunga-bunga.

"Er...kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" tanya Ino, pemuda itu mendongak, bibirnya mulai terbuka sedikit seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi urung dan bibir itu kembali terkatup, dan dari ekspresinya, pemuda itu terlihat sedang berpikir, Ino menelengkan kepalanya bingung.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Ino, pemuda itu tersentak dan kembali menatap Ino.

"ah ti...tidak, eum...namaku...Sas..."

"Sas?" ulang Ino penasaran.

"Sas...Sasaki Uchida!" lanjut pemuda itu.

(Bohong! Dia itu Sasuke Uchiha, si guru sejarah Ino yang paling dibenci cewek itu!)

Author disumpal selop.

Fugaku di mansionnya kebingungan nyariin selopnya yang cuma sepasang itu.

"Lho, selop ane kemana ya? Perasaaan tadi ane parkir di sini?" Fugaku celingukan nyariin selopnya, sambil ngangkat kimononya setinggi lutut, tiba-tiba ada benda terbang ke arahnya yang langsung ditangkep tuh om om pake mulut (?)

"Buset, siapa yang berani ngelemparin ane pake selop?" Fugaku murka, author kabur secepat Denliner.

Abaikan kegajean di atas! Kita kembali ke Sasuino!

"Oh Uchida ya?" ulang Ino.

"Panggil aku Sasaki saja!" kata Sasuke yang mengaku bernama Sasaki.

"Baiklah Sasaki, aku Ino, Yamanaka Ino." Ino tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke, sungguh baru kali ini dia melihat Ino tersenyum lembut padanya, biasanya gadis itu selalu menunjukkan muka masam jika di hadapannya, itu karena saat ini Ino tidak tahu kalau pemuda di depannya ini ternyata adalah Uchiha Sasuke, coba kalau dia tahu, dia pasti langsung bersumpah serapah, mengutuki kesialannya kenapa bisa bertemu dengan cowok bebatuan itu, di pantai yang sangat ramai ini.

"Hei, kita tidak hanya akan berdiri di sini saja kan Sasaki?" tanya Ino yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Oh...i...iya.." sungguh baru kali ini Sasuke merasa segugup itu, seumur-umur dalam kamusnya selalu tertulis bahwa 'Gugup' itu adalah hal tabu dan tidak layak untuk diperbincangkan bagi seorang Uchiha.

"Jadi kita mau kemana?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Um...kita pikirkan sambil jalan saja ya!" kata Sasuke yang kemudian berbalik memunggungi Ino dan mulai berjalan, Ino pun mengikuti Sasuke kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan pemuda atau lebih tepatnya pria itu.

Ino mengalihkan pandanganya ke laut, di mana ada beberapa orang pria yang sedang Surfing, Ino berdecak kagum saat melihat pria-pria itu melakukan mauver-manuver Surfing yang menakjubkan.

Sasuke memperhatikan Ino yang terlihat sangat kagum dengan para peselancar itu mulai membuka suara.

"Kau suka pria yang pandai berselancar?" tanya Sasuke, Ino pun menoleh padanya dan mengangguk mantab sambil tersenyum cerah.

"Mau lihat gaya berselancarku?" tanya Sasuke sambil menunduk tepat di depan wajah Ino.

"Kau bisa Surfing juga?" tanya Ino dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja!" kata Sasuke bangga.

"Benarkah? Kyaa...aku ingin lihat...aku ingin lihat!" pekik Ino girang, selama ini dia tidak pernah dekat dengan pria yang bisa surfing, makannya dia segitu senangnya saat tahu Sasaki (aka: Sasuke) ternyata bisa surfing.

"Tunggu di sini, aku akan meminjam papan selancar dulu!" pesan Sasuke yang kemudian berlari ke tempat rental surfing board.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke sudah berdiri di atas papan selancarnya, dan kini sedang bermain dengan ombak besar di pantai itu, beberapa manuver seperti salto, melayang di atas ombak dan berputar 360°, memecah dan menembus ombak yang bergulung menerpa tubuhnya, membuat para penonton yang melihat aksi Sasuke itu berdecak kagum, tak terkecuali Ino yang kini ternganga, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

_"Ya Tuhanku...apakah manusia yang sempurna itu benar-benar ada?" _batinnya yang masih terpaku pada sosok Sasuke yang masih menari di antara ombak, kulit Sasuke yang basah terlihat berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari, rambut hitamnya yang semula mencuat ke belakang, kini turun karena basah, poni panjangnya yang tadi disisir ke belakang kini jatuh di atas dahinya, sedikit menutupi kedua mata onyxnya, Ino menautkan alisnya saat melihat penampilan Sasuke itu.

"Rasanya pernah lihat, tapi di mana ya?" pikir Ino sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang kini telah selesai dengan aksinya, dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya, tak sedikit gadis-gadis yang mendekati pemuda itu dan menggodanya dengan aksi centil mereka, namun tak dihiraukan sama sekali, Sasuke tetap memacu langkahnya ke arah Ino yang masih memperhatikannya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka aksiku tadi?" tanya Sasuke setelah sampai di depan Ino, tak peduli dengan decakan kecewa gadis-gadis di sekelilingnya, yang kemudian membubarkan diri, mungkin mereka merasa kalah dari sudut manapun dengan Ino, gadis yang sedang diajak bicara oleh Sasuke.

"Ino, kau dengar aku kan?" tanya Sasuke sambil menelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Ino semakin dalam menatap pemuda di depannya, kedua belah bibirnya perlahan terbuka, seolah ingin mengucapkan sesuatu.

"S...Sen...sei?" ucap Ino ragu.

Sumpah mati, demi Tuhan, jantung Sasuke hampir melompat lewat mulutnya saat Ino mengatakan hal itu, dia pun baru sadar kalau saat ini rambutnya turun karena basah, tatanan rambut saat dia berperan sebagai guru sejarah, dan dengan terburu-buru Sasuke menggembalikan tatanan rambutnya seperti tadi, kemudian mencoba bersikap biasa sebagai Sasaki Uchida yang dia perankan saat ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Sensei, Ino?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum yang dibuat-buat.

Ino tersentak dari keterpanaannya, kemudian menggeleng pelan, mengusir pikiran bodohnya barusan.

"Ah ti...tidak, bukan apa-apa Sasaki, aku hanya...sedikit meleng hehehe..." kata Ino sambil menggaruk tengkuknya pertanda salah tingkah.

"O..oh..Begitu?" Sasuke pun bernafas lega, karena Ino masih belum mengenalinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

_"Demi apa, kenapa bayangan Uchiha Sensei yang menyebalkan itu melintas di kepalaku?" _pikir Ino kesal.

"Ah, sudah mulai panas, bagaimana kalau kita makan eskrim?" tawar Sasuke.

"Um, ide bagus!" Ino kembali tersenyum cerah, keduanya pun beranjak untuk mencari kedai es krim.

=oooooo=

Ino tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil berguling-guling di atas kasur, mengingat kejadian menyenangkan di pantai tadi siang, tidak perduli dengan tumpukan PR musim panas yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan di atas meja belajarnya.

Gadis itu masih senyum-senyum nggak jela sambil mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di bantal kecil yang dia peluk sejak tadi, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan dia malu sendiri dengan apa yang dia pikirkan.

Drrrrt...Drrrrrt...

Ino mendengar suara getar ponselnya yang bergesekan dengan meja kayu, dia pun meraih benda mungil itu ke dalam genggamannya, dan memencet tombol hijau setelah melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Hai Sakura-cha~n...bagaimana dengan kencanmu hari ini?" sapa Ino dengan nada manja.

"Oi...oi...Ino-pig, kau salah makan obat ya?" tanya Sakura keheranan dengan sikap Ino yang menurutnya kelewat lebay.

"I...ih...tega sekali kamu forehead, kau sangka aku gila?" gerutu Ino sambil berguling memposisikan tubuhnya untuk telungkup menindih guling di sampingnya.

"Habisnya kau aneh sih!" bela Sakura.

"Aku sedang senang Sakura...senang sekali...!" kata Ino gemas, sampai guling di bawahnya menjadi sasaran pelukannya yang kelewat erat.

"Hei hei, sepertinya ada yang kulewatkan saat aku pergi tadi ya?" tanya Sakura penuh selidik.

"Iya, banyak sekali yang sudah kau lewatkan, kau tahu? Aku tadi ketemu cowok cakeeeeeep banget Sakura, dia baik, jago surfing pula, kyaaaa...benar-benar perfect!" Ino bercerita dengan penuh semangat pada sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ya? Namanya siapa, dia pasti ganteng banget sampai kamu sehisteris ini!" tanya Sakura sama semangatnya.

"Ugh, nggak cuma ganteng Sakura, yang ini double super ganteng sangat dah! Namanya Sasaki Uchida!" kata Ino sambil mengingat-ingat wajah Sasaki Uchida yang ternyata Sasuke Uchiha itu.

"Sasaki Uchida? Kok namanya hampir nyerempet-nyerempet namanya Uchiha Sensei ya?" tanya Sakura, Ino terkesiap.

"Hei forehead, jangan menyebut namanya tepat di telingaku!" decak Ino yang mulai kesal setiap kali mendengar nama guru sejarah itu.

"Hahaha...ayolah Ino-pig, aku hanya bercanda, lalu bagaimana dengan sekolahnya? Apa kau juga tanya nomor teleponnya?" buru Sakura penasaran, Ino terdiam, namun kemudian mendesah lemas.

"Aku lupa menanyakan hal itu...hiks...hiks..." kata Ino memelas.

"Wah kau beruntung sekaligus sial ya hari ini? Hahahaha..." Sakura tergelak mendengar kecerobohan teman kuningnya itu.

"Jangan mengejekku forehead! Pokoknya besok aku akan ke pantai lagi, siapa tahu aku bisa ketemu sama dia lagi! Tadi dia bilang dia itu penjaga pantai!" kata Ino yang mencoba menghibur diri sendiri.

"Ya...ya...semoga berhasil, eh tapi, kalau kamu PDKT sama dia terus kalian jadian, gimana nasib Uchiha Sensei?" tanya Sakura bermaksud menggoda Ino.

"Kenapa menyebut namanya lagi forehead?" seru Ino kesal.

"Hahaha...maaf maaf... Habisnya kau lucu kalau sudah membicarakan soal guru sejarah kita itu hahaha..." Sakura malah semakin parah mengejek Ino, dia sendiri tahu kalau Ino masih menyimpan rasa pada Senseinya itu, sekuat apapun Ino menyangkal, Sakura tetap tahu kalau Ino sebenarnya hanya mencoba lari dari kenyataan.

"Kau sama menyebalkan dengan cowok bebatuan itu forehead!" degus Ino kesal.

Kalau kalian bertanya kenapa Ino bisa menyebut si guru sejarah itu 'cowok bebatuan', itu karena Sasuke itu orang yang keras, dari segi sifat yang keras kepala dan galaknya minta ampun, belum lagi tatapannya yang sedingin es batu, dan pelajaran sejarah yang dia ampu kadang menjelaskan tentang jaman batu dan lain sebagainya, dan itulah yang membuat Ino menyebut Sasuke dengan cowok bebatuan.

"Akhu jadi ingin...hihihi...melihat ekspresimu saat ini Ino...hahahaha..." Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya saat berbicara, namun gagal.

"Sialan kau forehead!" degus Ino.

"Hei Ino, hari ini giliranmu belanja!" tiba-tiba pintu kamar Ino terbuka, dan muncullah seorang pemuda bermodel rambut sama dengan Ino, bedanya, poni pemuda itu ada di sebelah kiri.

"Bisa tidak kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk kekamarku Dei-nii?" tanya Ino kesal saat acara teleponannya diganggu sama abangnya semata wayang itu.

"Sudah diketuk berkali-kali dan kau tidak menyahut, bikin kesal saja!" pemuda itu berjalan menghentak menghampiri ranjang Ino.

"Nih! Daftar belanjaan sama uangnya! Perginya jangan lama-lama, ntar keburu larut!" kata pemuda itu.

Yaah meskipun terlihat cuek dan seenaknya sendiri, sebenarnya kakak laki-laki Ino yang bernama Deidara itu sebenarnya sangat menyayangi Ino, buktinya dia khawatir kalau sampai Ino pulang terlalu larut.

(Lha kalo emang gitu kenapa nggak dia aja yang pergi belanja?)

Soalnya dia sering dipanggil 'mbak' sama orang-orang swalayan pas dia belanja sendiri.

(sungguh malang nasibmu Dei, makannya jangan ngopy paste stylenya adek lo sendiri, jadi dikira cewek kan?)

Balik ke cerita!

Ino berdecak kesal, dan mulai beringsut turun dari ranjangnya dengan malas.

"Udah dulu ya Sakura, abang gue yang satu ini udah mulai cerewet!" Ino pun menutup sambungannya setelah mendengar kalimat persetujuan dari Sakura di seberang telapon.

"Ngomong apa kamu?" sentak Deidara yang sudah mencapai pintu dan hampir keluar dari ruangan Ino.

"Bukan apa-apa Dei-nii yang ganteng bin cakep!" kata Ino dengan nada ogah-ogahan.

Emang dia males banget nyebut kakaknya itu ganteng bin cakep, soalnya dilihat gimanapun juga kakaknya itu lebih pantes dibilang cantik (author dibom Deidara)

=oooooo=

Saat ini Ino sedang berkeliling di antara rak-rak besar di dalam swalayan, satu tangannya mendorong troli belanjaan, dan tangan yang lain sibuk memilih-milih barang yang akan dia beli.

Meskipun sudah diberi catatan, tapi dia masih perlu memfilter harga barangnya juga, soalnya dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, sedangkan ayahnya bekerja di luar kota, jadi mereka harus berhemat untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka selama sebulan, karena ayahnya hanya akan mengirim uang setiap sebulan sekali.

Setelah yakin semua sudah terbeli, Ino segera mendorong trolinya ke meja kasir, kedua mata aquamarinenya terbelelak lebar saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri di sampingnya, yang juga tengah mengantri di kasir sebelah.

"Demi apa, dari semua orang yang saya kenal, kenapa malah anda yang saya temui di sini Uchiha Sensei?" decak Ino sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di pegangan troli.

"Seharusnya itu adalah kalimatku Yamanaka!" balas Sasuke tanpa memandang gadis di sebelahnya.

(Hello...siapa yang tadi siang flirting-flirtingan di pantai? Kalo Ino sih maklum karena dia nggak tahu siapa yang dia ajak main tadi, tapi Sasuke? Dia kan tahu dengan jelas kalo cewek yang dia kencani tadi itu Ino! Pake belagak jual mahal lagi sekarang?)

"Sayangnya akulah yang lebih dulu mengatakannya Sensei!" Ino bertopang dagu sambil melirik Sasuke.

Dalam hati dia mengakui kalau Senseinya ini memang tampan, apa lagi kalau sedang memakai pakaian kasual seperti sekarang, T-shirt biru tua bergambar abstrak seperti grafity dengan tulisan mind destroyer, terlihat cocok degan Sasuke, dan celana jeans hitam degan banyak kantong yang menghiasinya, membuat penampilan Sasuke terlihat seperti anak remaja, siapa yang tahu dia adalah seorang guru jika penampilannya segitu gaulnya, bahkan kacamata yang bertengger di tulang hidungnya itu terlihat berkelas saat dia berpenampilan seperti itu.

"Kau mau memandangiku samapai kapan Yamanaka? Jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta padaku ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada datarnya sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Hah? PD sekali anda Sensei? Demi apa aku sampai jatuh cinta pada anda?" decak Ino yang kemudian kembali menatap antrian panjang di depannya yang sejak tadi belum berkurang juga.

"Astaga...orang yang di depan itu apa memborong seluruh isi toko? Kenapa lama sekali sih bayarnya?" degus Ino kesal, sedangkan Sasuke, tanpa disadari Ino, pria itu terlihat tersenyum tipis di balik tangannya yang masih bertengger menahan kaca-matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yap! Bersambung minna ^_^v

Tadinya saya mau bikin oneshoot, tapi keknya kepanjangan kalo dijadiin oneshoot, jadi aku pecah aja, mungkin nanti jadinya twoshoot ato three ya? Nggak tahu lah, lihat aja ntar! (author dikeroyok masa)

Gomen kalo Sasuke OOC di sini, itu kan karena dia lagi nyamar jadi Sasaki, jadi dia perlu ber OOC ria biar Ino nggak ngenalin dia, kalo sifat aslinya pas jadi guru tetep sama kok, biarpun sedikit melenceng juga sih hehehe...

Nah minna-san, silakan sampaikan pendapat dan uneg-uneg kalian mengenai fic ini melalui kotak review di bawah ini!

*Salam Cute*


	2. Chapter 2

Hai hello, Ruru datang nih, chap ini saya ketik nyicil pas jam istirahat di tempat kerja hehehe, coz kompie-san belom pulang, jadi nebeng ngetik sambil makan siang ^_^

Ntar kalo kompie-san udah pulang, aq update semua deh utang-utang Ruru, tapi abis itu mungkin agak lama lagi updatenya, coz saya mau konsentrasi dulu ama proyek saya yang deadlinenya tinggal 2bulan lagi T.T

Seperti biasa, sebelumnya saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih pada reader-sama, yang udah bersedia mereview fic ini,

**Airi Princess'darkness angel, Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Agusthya, Yamanaka Chika, Akira 'rei-chan' himeko, El cierto, Lovely Orihime, Vaneela, Nyx guartz, Kara 'Luvia' Couleurs(aka:Shie Boz), Vipris, Winda wou zuki, Jee-zee Eunry, Uchiha Yuki-chan.**

Arigato gozaimasu .

Dan untuk yang udah nge-fave, nge-alert sama yang udah baca tapi kagak ripiu ato istilah kerennya (silent reader) *puh lidah ane keseleo ngomong pake bs. Ingg* .

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak semuanya, berkat kalian saya masih bisa bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fic ini.

Saa minna...enjoy this chap ^_^v

Disclaimer: Saya yakin kalo misalnya hak cipta Naruto pindah ke saya, pasti banyak yang protes, makannya sampe saat ini pun Hak ciptanya tetep dipegang ama Om Kishimoto, mungkin sekarang lagi disembunyiin di suatu tempat biar saya nggak bisa nemuin (-.-)

Hate x Love

Last chapter

=When I Know The Thruth=

Miiiing...miiiing...miiing...

Suara serangga-serangga musim panas bersahutan di setiap penjuru kota, menambah suasana gerah di tempat itu semakin terasa, belum lagi dengan terik matahari yang selalu setia memancar di atas sana, tanpa sedikit pun memberi belas kasihan pada penduduk bumi dengan menurunkan sedikit kadar panasnya, yaah dan itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Mengingat pemanasan global yang semakin hari semakin parah.

"Astaga...apakah sekarang ini aku sedang berada di dalam sauna?" desah Ino yang saat ini sedang tiduran beralaskan lantai, dan menghadap kipas angin yang sudah dia setel dengan kecepatan tertinggi.

"Padahal sudah pakai baju setipis ini, dan sudah menghadap kipas angin, kenapa masih panas?" gerutu Ino sambil berguling-guling mencari posisi nyaman, saat ini dia memang hanya memakai tank top putih dan hotpants saja, tapi seperti yang dia bilang tadi, dia tetap merasakan panas luar biasa.

Ceklek!

Ino menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka dari luar, dan tampaklah Deidara yang telah berpakaian cukup rapi di depan pintu.

"Ino, aku mau ke perpustakaan, nanti kalau kau mau keluar jangan lupa mengunci pintu!" pamit Deidara pada adik perempuan satu-satunya itu.

"Tumben kau pergi ke perpustakaan Dei-nii?" Ino mendelik curiga pada kakaknya itu.

"Mau ngadem, di sana kan ada AC!" kata Deidara cuek yang kemudian langsung menutup kembali pintu kamar Ino.

"Ara...kupikir mau belajar atau mengerjakan PR musim panas, rupanya cuma mau ngadem toh?" gumam Ino maklum sambil kembali menghadapkan wajahnya di depan kipas angin.

"Ah bosan juga di rumah sendirian, apa aku main saja ya? Sakura ada di rumah nggak ya?" Ino pun mencari-cari ponselnya yang tadi dia letakkan di dekatnya, dan setelah ketemu, dia langsung mencari nomor ponsel Sakura di deretan phonebooknya, dan menekan tombol call.

Trrrrt...trrrrt...

Telepon sedang disambungkan, dan Ino menunggu Sakura mengangkatnya sambil masih berguling-guling mencari posisi yang cukup enak untuk rebahan.

"Halo? Ada apa Ino-pig?" suara dari seberang pun terdengar.

"Aku bosan forehead...main yuuuk...!" keluh Ino.

"Aduh Ino, aku sudah ada janji dengan Naruto-kun hari ini," kata Sakura, Ino mendelik kesal tapi juga penasaran akan sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil Uzumaki Senpai dengan nama depannya forehead? Sepertinya aku juga sudah melewatkan banyak hal ya?" goda Ino dengan seringai jahilnya, meskipun Sakura sendiri tidak melihatnya, tapi dia cukup tahu bagaimana ekspresi Ino saat menggodanya tadi.

"Ck, jangan menggodaku Ino-pig! Lebih baik kau main saja ke pantai, siapa tahu kau bisa bertemu dengan pangeranmu si lifeguard itu, atau kalau beruntung kau bisa bertemu dengan Uchiha Sensei!"

"Oi apa maksud ucapan terkahirmu tadi Fore...?" ucapan Ino terpotong karena sambungan telepon sudah diputus sepihak oleh Sakura.

"Sial! Dasar forehead, awas kau kalau ketemu nanti!" gerutu Ino sambil menjejak-jejakkan kakinya ke lantai, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Kheh, tapi kurasa sarannya oke juga, mendingan aku main ke pantai, siapa tahu ketemu sama Sasaki, tapi aku tidak berharap bertemu dengan Uchiha Sensei, bisa-bisa musim panas yang sudah panas ini semakin membara membakarku!" decak Ino, memungkiri apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya.

(Memangnya apa yang dia pikirkan sebenarnya?)

Yaah mungkin...ingin ketemu Uchiha Sensei kesayangannya itu

Ino: "URUSAI BAKA AUTHOR!" ngacung-acungin gunting rumput ke Ruru.

Ruru: kabur sambil bawa-bawa snack-nya Choji, nambah lagi deh yang ngejar-ngejar Ruru "Oh maaf hari ini nggak ada pembagian tanda tangan!" dadah-dadah ala Miss Unipres(?)

=oooooo=

Akhirnya Ino sampai juga di pantai, dan apa yang dia pikirkan sejak dari rumah tadi rupanya menjadi kenyataan.

Ino mendegus kesal saat melihat keberadaan sosok makhluk yang sempat dia pikirkan tadi.

"Dunia ini sempit sekali sampai-sampai aku bisa bertemu dengan anda di setiap tempat Sensei!" degus Ino saat dirinya menemukan sosok guru sejarahnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, di antara kerumunan orang di pintu masuk menuju pantai.

Yaah sebenarnya sejak melihat keberadaan pria itu ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dada Ino, entah perasaan senang atau apa, tapi dadanya semakin berdesir saat melihat seorang wanita berambut merah yang berdiri di samping lelaki itu, kalau yang ini berdesir karena ingin melempar wanita itu ke tengah laut sebagai makanan hiu lapar.

"Wah, Ino-chan, kebetulan kita bertemu di sini ya?" kata wanita itu dengan nada centilnya sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke, padahal pria itu sudah berkali-kali menepiskan lengan wanita itu.

"Wah-wah, Karin Sensei sedang kencan dengan Uchiha Sensei ya?" tanya Ino dengan senyum yang amat sangat dipaksakan.

"Tidak, kami hanya kebetulan saja bertemu!" sangkal Sasuke sambil melepas tangan Karin yang masih memeluk lengannya.

"Ng? Sepertinya itu bukan urusanku!" kata Ino tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, selamat bersenang-senang hahahaha..." Ino tertawa hambar sambil berlari meninggalkan kedua orang Senseinya itu.

"Hei tunggu!" Sasuke hendak mengejar Ino, namun lagi-lagi Karin menahan lenganya dengan menautkan kedua tanganya di sana.

"Ayo kita juga bersenang-senang Uchiha Sensei...ah tidak, kalau di luar sekolah kupanggil Sasuke saja ya!" kata Karin sambil menarik paksa Sasuke bersamanya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku!" bentak Sasuke sambil menyentakkan pegangan tangan Karin hingga kembali terlepas, tapi bukan Karin namanya kalau dia langsung kapok hanya karena dibentak seperti itu, maka dia hanya akan mengulangi perbuatannya hingga korbannya menyerah.

Sementara itu, Ino sedang berjalan ke pesisir pantai dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, terkadang dia juga menendang-nendang pasir putih di bawah kakinya hingga berhamburan ke depan.

"Menyebalkan!" gerutunya sambil masih berjalan dengan perasaan kesal.

Tak berapa lama, dia pun berhenti untuk kemudian menatap laut, di tengah sana, terlihat beberapa pria yang tengah berselancar dengan gagahnya, dia pun menyadari sesuatu, tujuannya kemari adalah bersenang-senang sekaligus ingin bertemu dengan Sasaki, lalu kenapa dia bisa lupa akan hal itu hanya karena bertemu dengan Sasuke yang sedang bersama Karin?

"Cih, menyebalkan! Kenapa aku bisa terganggu hanya karena kedua guru abnormal itu?" decaknya kesal, kemudian dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru pantai, mencari-cari keberadaan pemuda yang beberapa hari yang lalu menemaninya.

"Sasaki di mana ya? Kok nggak keliatan?" gumam Ino sambil masih mengedarkan pandangannya, demi menemukan sosok pemuda berambut model pantat ayam dan berwajah mirip tokoh game favoritenya Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Tapi dia tak juga menemukan keberadaan pemuda itu.

(terang aja, orangnya kan baru aja dia tinggalin di pintu masuk)

"Loh, kau Ino Yamanaka dari kelas 1-3 kan?" seseorang menyentakkan Ino dari lamunannya, gadis itu pun menoleh ke arah si pemanggil.

"I...Inuzuka Senpai?" sebut Ino.

"Ya? Kau tahu aku?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tatapan berbinar, tidak menyangka kalau Kouhai-nya itu sampai mengenalnya.

Ino hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Senpai-nya, gadis itu kemudian melirik ke belakang punggung pemuda di depannya, dan terlihatlah 3 orang pemuda lain di sana, orang-orang yang dia kenal sebagai Aburame Shino, Kankuro, dan Uzumaki Naruto, para Senpai-nya yang duduk di kelas 3.

Tunggu!

Uzumaki Naruto?

Bukannya tadi Sakura bilang dia ada kencan dengan pemuda itu? Lalu kenapa sekarang pemuda itu ada di sini?

Ino menyipitkan matanya, demi mempertajam penglihatannya, dia yakin betul kalau saat ini dia telah melihat warna pink menyembul di belakang punggung Senpainya yang berambut pirang jabrik.

Ino berseringai tipis, kemudian berjalan mendekati Naruto, dan setelah sampai di hadapan pemuda itu, Ino terdiam sejenak, kemudian dengan tiba-tiba melongok ke belakang punggung Naruto.

"BA!"

"KYAAAA!" Sakura terkejut luar biasa saat dengan tiba-tiba Ino berseru di depannya., bahkan dia sampai jatuh terjungkal saking kagetnya.

"Hahahaha...jadi kencanmu ke sini ya forehead?" tanya Ino dengan nada mengejek.

"Me...memangnya kenapa? Pantai itu kan tempat paling cocok untuk kencan di musim panas!" elak Sakura yang ini bangkit berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang kotor terkena pasir.

"Hohoho...sayang sekali kau bertemu denganku di tempat kencanmu ya?" Ino kembali mengejek Sakura, sementara kedua gadis itu sibuk bertengkar, keempat pria di belakang mereka dibuat cengo oleh tingkah keduanya.

"Hei hei, mumpung kita sedang berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita main sama-sama?" usul Kiba, berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran kecil Ino dan Sakura, keduanya pun menghentikan aksi mereka, dan menatap Kiba dengan penuh tanya, begitu juga dengan ketiga pemuda yang lain.

"Mau main apa memangnya?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah stad by di samping Sakura.

"Um..." pemuda bernama Kiba itu tampak berpikir, mata coklatnya bergulir ke arah lain, dan melihat sekumpulan orang yang sedang melakukan permainan yang sepertinya menyenangkan.

"Main itu saja yuk!" Kiba menunjuk sekumpulan orang yang dia lihat tadi, yang lain pun menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Kiba, kemudian kembali menoleh ka arah pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Boleh juga." jawab mereka serempak.

Dan di sini lah mereka sekarang, mengelilingi sebuah semangka berukuran besar yang mereka beli di salah satu pondok.

Rupanya yang Kiba tunjuk tadi adalah permainan memukul semangka?

"Baiklah kita Hompimpa untuk menentukan siapa yang pertama kali maju!" kata Kiba.

Keenamnya pun melakukan Jan Ken Pon dan hasilnya, Ino lah yang pertama mendapat giliran, Sakura memasangkan penutup mata pada Ino, dan Kiba memberikan kayu sebagai pemukul, kemudian tubuh Ino diputar beberapa kali sebelum memulai permainan.

Ino sudah mulai mengangkat kayu pemukulnya dan mulai melangkah, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara yang amat sangat tidak ingin dia dengar.

"Sasuke-ku~n jangan menghindar dariku terus dong~" telinga Ino berkedut sekilas, dan terasa panas saat mendengar suara itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggil dengan nama kecilku!" yang ini membuat jantung Ino berdebar.

"Iiii~h aku kan ingin dekat denganmu!" dan yang ini membuat darah Ino mendidih.

Ino pun mengalihkan arah langkahnya, dan berjalan tenang sambil menggenggam kayu pemukulnya erat-erat, seolah saat ini dia tidak sedang memakai penutup mata.

"Oi Ino, kau mau kenama?" seru Sakura yang kebingungan melihat Ino berbalik arah, dan berjalan menjauh, namun sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh yang bersangkutan.

"Hei Ino-chan, semangkanya di sini!" seru Kiba, lagi-lagi tidak dihiraukan.

"Hoi kau salah jalur!" kali ini Naruto yang berteriak, dan tentu saja tidak dihiraukan juga.

Sedangkan Ino masih berjalan ke sumber suara yang membuatnya sakit telinga.

"Kita ini kan sudah dewasa, jadi tidak usah malu-malu~" suara itu semakin membuat darah Ino mendidih hingga naik ke ubun-ubun.

DUAK!

Tanpa pikir panjang, Ino langsung menghantamkan kayu yang dia pegang ke tengah kedua orang yang sedang duduk membelakanginya, dan keduanya pun reflek menghindari serangan dadakan itu, untung saja respon mereka cepat, sehingga tidak ada yang terluka akibat pukulan Ino.

Ino membuka penutup matanya, kemudian menatap kedua orang yang sudah terpisah itu, Sasuke dan Karin masih terlihat shock karena serangan Ino tadi.

"Oh ternyata orang toh? Kupikir semangka." kata Ino santai, bahkan dia kini sedang berseringai lebar, dan kemudian melenggang pergi tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, Sasuke masih bengong menatap punggung Ino yang perlahan menjauh, namun kemudian dia mendegus dan tersenyum tipis menyadari maksud tindakan sembrono Ino tadi.

"Aneh, perasaan tadi aku berjalan hanya beberapa langkah saja, tapi kenapa jadi sejauh ini?" pikir Ino saat dia melangkah kembali ke arah teman-temannya.

Jarak antara tempat duduk Sasuke dan arena bermain Ino ternyata cukup jauh, yaah sekitar 10 m, dan sungguh luar biasa, telinga Ino bisa menangkap percakapan seseorang dalam jarak sekian.

Dan sejak saat itu Ino jadi sering mendapati karin yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke di sekitar arena bermainnya, dan Ino selalu saja menghancurkan aksi Karin yang terlalu centil pada Sasuke.

Dari mengguyur Karin dengan seember penuh air laut, dan dia hanya bilang...

"Wah maaf, kukira temanku hehehe..." dan Ino langsung kabur tanpa bertanggung jawab setelahnya.

Kemudian aksi selanjutnya adalah melempar kaleng soda tepat di jidat guru wanitanya itu saat Karin sedang menggoda Sasuke, dan lagi-lagi Ino hanya nyengir kuda kemudian kabur lagi, bahkan tanpa minta maaf.

Dan lagi, dia bahkan sempat menghantam wajah Karin dengan bola voly pantai, dan apa yang dia katakan?

"Wah maaf sensei, aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Ino sambil nyengir dan mengambil bolanya, Karin yang sudah tidak sabar kini berdiri menantang Ino.

"Kau sengaja kan Yamanaka?" tuding Karin tepat di muka Ino, sedangkan yang ditunjuk hanya memasang wajah datar mendengar tuduhan Karin padanya.

"Lho, tadi kan sudah kubilang tidak sengaja." jawab Ino santai.

"Bohong! Sejak tadi kau sengaja kan? Menyerangku setiap kali aku berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun?" seru Karin, Ino menyipitkan matanya, ekspresinya terlihat lebih serius saat ini.

"Dengar ya Karin Sensei!" Ino memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, kemudian maju selangkah di depan guru wanitanya itu.

"Kalau anda berteriak-teriak dengan muka seperti itu, nanti tak ada pria yang melirik anda lho!" lanjut Ino dengan senyum manisnya yang dibuat sewajar mungkin.

"Eh?" Karin terkesiap dan reflek menyentuh wajahnya sendiri.

"Apa wajahku terlihat aneh?" tanya Karin pada Ino, entah kemana dia membuang kemarahannya tadi.

"Yaah sebaiknya anda membenahi penampilan anda dulu!" kata Ino meyakinkan, Karin pun mengangguk mengerti dan melesat pergi ke toilet (mungkin)

Ino melirik Sasuke saat Karin sudah lenyap (kayak jin aja maen lenyap-lenyapan)

"Seharusnya anda menolaknya jika memang tidak suka!" kata Ino.

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifatnya, Tunggu! Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Apa?" potong Ino yang merasa tidak akan suka dengan lanjutan kalimat Sasuke.

"Cemburu ya?" lanjut Sasuke, kedua mata aquamarine Ino terbelalak lebar demi didengarnya ucapan dengan tingkat ke PD-an yang tidak bisa dibilang rendah, made in Uchiha Sasuke.

"Demi apa aku sampai cemburu pada anda?" sentak Ino yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, pria itu terkikik pelan melihat reaksi Ino, apa lagi saat menemukan semburat merah samar di kedua pipi gadis itu.

=oooooo=

Saat ini Ino duduk beralaskan pasir putih di pinggir pantai, hari sudah menjelang sore, matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di depan sana, air laut pun sudah mulai meninggi, dan sesekali menyentuh lembut jemari kaki Ino yang terjulur ke arah pantai, namun tak dihiraukannya.

Gadis itu masih belum menemukan orang yang dia cari sejak siang tadi, entah kemana perginya Uchida Sasaki yang dia kenal sebagai lifeguard di pantai itu.

(padahal sejak tadi udah ketemu)

"Ino!" seseorang memanggil Ino dari kejauhan, dan gadis itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara, tapi bukannya senang tapi Ino malah cemberut saat melihat sosok yang dia cari sejak tadi siang tengah berlari ke arahnya.

"Maaf hosh...hosh...hari ini aku sibuk...jadi...tidak bisa...menemuimu...hosh...hosh..." Sasaki (aka: Sasuke) berkata dengan nafas tersenggal karena berlari tadi.

"Sibuk?" ulang Ino dengan nada sarkatis.

"Memangnya setiap menit ada orang tenggelam ya? Perasaan tadi nggak ada satu pun orang yang berteriak minta tolong karena tenggelam!" kata Ino ketus, kemudian mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar tidak bertemu dengan wajah pemuda yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

"Er...itu..." Sasuke terlihat bingung untuk mencari alasan.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti sibuk dengan para penggemarmu kan?" tanya Ino masih dengan nada ketus.

"Nggak kok!" sangkal sekaligus bohong Sasuke (Karin juga termasuk penggemarnya kan? Dan seharian ini dia sibuk menghindari wanita itu)

"Gara-gara kau tidak kutemukan, aku jadi bertemu dengan orang paling menyebalkan seumur hidupku!" kata Ino lagi, Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Ino, dia sudah menebak kalau yang dimaksud adalah dirinya.

"Memangnya orang itu siapa?" Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, meskipun dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Guru Sejarahku yang paling menyebalkan!"

JLEB!

Seolah ada pisau tak kasat mata yang menghujam jantung Sasuke kala itu.

"Ti...tidak boleh menjelekkan gurumu sendiri loh, bagaimanapun juga dia sudah mengajarimu banyak hal di sekolah," lirih Sasuke, berusaha mengendalikan diri.

"Mengajari apa? Dia itu senang sekali menghukumku tahu? Mencari-cari kesalahanku dan memberiku banyak tugas! Dan anehnya, hanya aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu!" sentak Ino kesal.

_"Rupanya aku sudah kelewatan ya?"_ batin Sasuke miris dengan genangan air yang mengalir di pipinya, tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan Ino.

"Udah gitu banyak penggemarnya lagi!" decak Ino, Sasuke mulai tersadar dari keterpurukannya.

"Apa menurutmu dia tampan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya!" jawab Ino tanpa sadar.

"Eh tidak-tidak! Dia itu jelek sekali!" ralat Ino ketika dia sudah menyadari apa yang dia katakan sebelumnya, yaah orang emosi kan biasanya malah berkata jujur.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bodoh, dia sudah terlanjur mendengar apa yang dikatakan Ino pertama kali, dan dia ingin memberinya beberapa pertanyaan lagi agar Ino membuka sendiri kedoknya (dasar licik)

"Apa kau benar-benar membencinya?" tanya Sasuke lagi, Ino terdiam sejenak, kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Te...tentu saja! Dia itu menyebalkan sekali tahu! Udah sombong, galak, kerasnya kayak batu! Makannya dia itu kusebut cowok bebatuan! Tch, bagusan Sai Sensei kemana-mana!" degus Ino.

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, kali ini tiga bilah pedang tak kasat mata menghujam jantung Sasuke dengan telak, aliran sungai air mata pun kembali nampak di pipi Sasuke.

"Sai Sensei itu lebih ramah, baik, murah senyum dan nggak galak, dia juga baik sama aku, nggak kayak guru sejarah itu!" lanjut Ino.

_"Sialan kau Sai!"_ batin Sasuke penuh dendam pada kawan seprofesinya itu.

"Tapi dia memang tampan sih..." lirih Ino, dan Sasuke pun kembali berbinar.

"Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan!" decak Ino lagi, Sasuke kembali murung.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa kau tidak sepenuhnya membenci gurumu itu." kata Sasuke sebagai Sasaki.

Ino menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya.

"K...kau ini bicara apa?" tanya Ino canggung.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyempitkan jarak antara dirinya dan Ino.

"I...itu...iya...maksudku tidak!" jawab Ino tidak jelas.

"Aku lebih percaya dengan yang pertama kali kau ucapkan!" Sasuke mengerling jahil pada Ino.

"Ke...kenapa bisa begitu? Di mana-mana yang namanya ralat itu yang dianggap benar!" protes Ino, wajah gadis itu sudah sangat merah seperti tomat matang kesukaan Sasuke.

"Itu tidak berlaku pada pembicaraan seperti ini." Sasuke semakin gencar menggoda Ino, apa lagi sekarang dia malah beringsut mendekat lagi ke arah gadis itu, membuat Ino semakin salah tingkah.

Bagaimana tidak?

Wanita mana yang akan tahan jika didekati oleh pemuda super tampan model Sasuke?

"S...Sasaki? Ka...kau...terlalu dekat..." Ino sudah mati-matian menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, namun gagal, wajahnya malah semakin merah tanpa sanggup dia sembunyikan.

"Apa kau benar-benar membenci gurumu itu?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyingkirkan poni panjang Ino yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, hasilnya, gadis itu pun semakin salah tingkah.

"A...apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino gugup, Sasuke hanya tersenyum sekilas, kemudian langsung mencium bibir Ino tanpa peringatan, Ino pun terbelalak lebar saat merasakan sentuhan lembut Sasuke yang dia kenal sebagai Sasaki.

"A...apa? Apa? APAAAAA? SASAKI MENCIUMKUUU? ASTAGA DUNIA MAU KIAMAT!" jerit inner Ino, dia masih shock akan tindakan pemuda di depannya.

Sedangkan Inner Sasuke tentu berbeda dengan Ino.

_"Mungkin aku ini adalah guru paling kurang ajar di dunia!"_ batin Sasuke, tapi meskipun dia berpikir seperti itu, pada kenyataannya dia sama sekali tidak memisahkan diri dari Ino, justru saat ini dia malah melumat bibir Ino yang dia rasa tidak melakukan perlawanan.

Ino pun memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati perlakuan pemuda di depannya.

_"Jangan-jangan kau suka padaku ya?"_ Ino sedikit tersentak dan mengerutkan keningnya saat bayangan wajah Sasuke sebagai guru sejarah muncul di benaknya.

_"Kenapa dia muncul seenaknya di saat seperti ini?"_ batin Ino kesal, dia malah memperdalam ciumannya dengan Sasaki, mencoba menepiskan bayangan Sasuke.

_"Kau cemburu ya?"_ lagi-lagi bayangan Sasuke muncul di benaknya, kali ini Ino memilih untuk menghentikan ciumannya, sepertinya dia sadar akan sesuatu.

Ino menunduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasaki, tak berani menatap wajah pemuda yang telah menciumnya barusan.

"Ternyata aku...memang suka padanya..." lirih Ino.

Jantung Sasuke seolah berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat.

"Aku...menyukai...tidak! Aku mencintai Uchiha Sensei." lanjut Ino, Sasuke benar-benar tak bisa menghentikan detak jantungnya yang mulai berpacu lebih cepat, ditengadahkan wajahnya ke atas mengahadap lagit, matanya terpejam erat, bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman lega.

"Kali ini kau lebih percaya ralatnya kan?" tanya Ino.

"Hn!" jawab Sasuke singkat, Ino mendongak menatap wajah pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasaki?" tanya Ino saat melihat wajah pemuda itu memerah, Sasuke tersadar seketika, dia baru ingat kalau saat ini dia masih dalam penyamaran sebagai Sasaki.

_"Apa ini saatnya aku mengakui penyamaranku?"_ batin Sasuke.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino," Sasuke menyentuh pipi Ino lembut.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu," lanjutnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ino penasaran, Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya, mencoba meyakinkan diri untuk sebuah pengakuan.

"Ino...sebenarnya aku..."

"Lho, Sasuke, sedang apa kau di sini?" ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat seseorang menyapanya, Ino dan Sasuke sontak menoleh ke sumber suara.

"S...Sai Sensei?" gumam Ino.

"Ino-chan? Kalian sedang apa di sini? Dan sejak kapan kalian akrab?" tanya Sai dengan senyumnya yang biasa, Ino mengerutkan keningnya, sedangkan Sasuke, wajahnya sudah mulai pucat.

"Oh ya Sasuke, tumben kau berpenampilan seperti ini? Kau terlihat lebih muda lho, tidak seperti kau yang biasa." imbuh Sai, yang entah sadar atau tidak, malah membuat suasana semakin kacau.

"Sa...suke?" ulang Ino sedikit ragu, gadis itu kini menatap pemuda yang dia kenal sebagai Sasaki, tatapannya tajam dan terlihat sebeslit kekecawaan di aquamarine Ino.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Ino dengan nada dingin, Sasuke tercekat saat mendengar nada suara Ino barusan.

"I...Ino, aku bisa jelaskan, sebenarnya..."

PLAK!

Sasuke tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena Ino menamparnya dengan tiba-tiba, Sai pun ikut kaget dengan tindakan Ino barusan.

"A...apa aku salah bicara?" tanya Sai, namun perhatian Ino tak teralih padanya, kedua mata aquamarine gadis itu tetap terpaku pada Sasuke, dia tak berkata apapun, hanya menatap pemuda itu dengan penuh amarah dan kekecewaan yang dalam, bahkan dia tak sadar kalau air matanya sudah menetes begitu saja.

Sakit...sakit sekali rasanya hati Sasuke saat melihat Ino menangis, apa lagi karena dirinya, namun dia tak bisa apa-apa sekarang, Ino sudah berlari menjauh darinya tanpa bisa dicegah, gadis itu sudah pasti sangat marah padanya, dia sudah tak mempuanyai harapan lagi untuk meraih gadis itu.

Semuanya...sudah berakhir...

=oooooo=

Liburan musim panas telah berakhir, waktunya para siswa untuk kembali ke sekolah, begitu juga Ino, gadis itu kini tengah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah, tapi dari air mukanya, terlihat sekali kalau dia sangat enggan pergi ke tempat sakral itu, apa lagi harus bertemu dengan guru sejarah 'brengsek' yang sudah mempermainkannya selama liburan, tapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap harus sekolah kan? Apapun alasannya, karena ayahnya sudah bersusah payah membayar uang sekolah untuk dirinya.

Ino berjalan lesu menuju sekolah yang lumayan dekat dengan rumahnya, berkali-kali dia mendesah berat mengingat hari ini kemungkinan besar dia akan bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Pagi Ino-pig!" Tiba-tiba Sakura datang dari belakang Ino, dan menepuk pundaknya cukup keras.

"Apa sih forehead? Nggak tahu apa gue lagi suntuk?" decak Ino kesal.

"Maaf-maaf...aku tahu sih masalahmu, tapi yang semangat dong, kamu yang biasanya kan nggak kayak gini," keluh Sakura sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, Ino memang sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Sakura tentang kebohongan Sasuke.

"Yang ini luar biasa forehead!" jawab Ino singkat.

DEG!

Ino tercengang saat dirinya kembali menatap ke depan, dan mendapati sosok guru sejarahnya yang juga kebetulan menatapnya, saat ini Ino sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, dan rupanya Sasuke juga baru saja datang, Ino terdiam cukup lama, namun kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melewati Sasuke begitu saja, seolah tak pernah melihat sosok itu sebelumnya, sedangkan Sasuke yang ditinggalkan hanya mampu tertunduk lesu, bagaimanapun ini semua adalah salahnya.

=oooooo=

Sudah 3 hari berlalu, dan Ino sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, bahkan saat mata pelajaran sejarah pun Ino sengaja membolos agar tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke, setiap akan berpapasan, Ino selalu menghindar, atau langsung merubah arah agar tidak bertemu dengan pria itu, dan hal ini langsung membuat Sasuke merasa stres berat, bagaimanapun juga dia harus minta maaf pada Ino, tapi kalau begini caranya, bagaimana dia bisa minta maaf?

Dan akhirnya, sampai pada cara terakhir yang dapat dia pikirkan, ya itu membajak ruang siaran untuk acaranya sendiri, persetan jika dia harus dipecat karena ulahnya kali ini, yang penting dia harus menegaskan sesuatu pada Ino, dan Ino harus tahu.

Ngiiiiiiing...

Terdengar dengingan suara sound sistem di setiap ruangan, menandakan adanya seseorang yang akan memakai ruang siaran.

"Selamat siang teman-teman! Aku Tenten ketua klub surat kabar, sekaligus pengurus ruang siaran," terdengar suara Tenten dari sound sistem

"Nah untuk sesi curhat hari ini kita kedatangan tamu, seorang guru tertampan di sekolah kita, waw...siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sensei!" seru Tenten dan disambut dengan antusias oleh para siswi penggemar Sasuke.

Ino hanya berdecih kesal saat mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, dan kembali menatap keluar jendela, berusaha mengacuhkan suara sound sistem di depan kelasnya.

"Baiklah, tenang-tenang! Kalau kalian ribut nanti curhatnya Uchiha Sensei nggak kedengeran lho!" kata Tenten yang sepertinya tahu kalau saat ini seisi sekolah sedang ribut karena suara para fans Sasuke yang mengelu-elukan namanya.

"Okay, kita langsung saja, silakan Sensei untuk mulai bercerita!" Tenten mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Berawal dari pertama kali aku datang ke sekolah ini, hari pertama aku menjadi Sensei kalian," Sasuke memberi jeda sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Saat itu aku melihat seorang...yah...katakan saja murid perempuan," Sasuke terdengar gugup saat mengatakan hal tadi, sedangkan Ino yang berada di dalam kelas hanya berdecih kesal mendengar suara dari sound sistem.

"Dia terlihat begitu bersinar di mataku, kurasa...aku tertarik padanya," dan seluruh isi sekolah pun gempar karena ucapan Sasuke barusan.

"Tidaaak Senseikuuuu!"

"Jangan! Jangan jatuh cinta! Uchiha Sensei milik kami bersamaaaaa!"

"Siapa? Siapa cewek itu? Biar kubunuh sekarang juga!"

Itu lah beberapa suara sumbang yang terdengar di antara para fans Sasuke, Ino sempat terkesiap saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu, tapi dia kembali bersikap biasa setelah berpikir, belum tentu dia lah yang sedang dibicarakan Sasuke saat ini.

"Aku sedikit terkejut saat tahu kalau dia berada di kelas yang kuampu, saat itu dia datang terlambat sekitar 1 menit, entah karena gugup atau apa, aku langsung menjatuhi hukuman padanya, dan mulai saat itu, kurasa dia malah membenciku setengah mati," terdengar desahan berat Sasuke dari seberang sound sistem.

Kali ini Ino mulai konsentrasi pada cerita Sasuke, sekarang dia yakin kalau yang dibicarakan memang dirinya, rupanya dia ingin mencari penjelasan akan tindakan Sasuke padanya selama liburan musim panas kemarin.

"Karena kurasa dia sudah membenciku, aku merasa dia akan menjauhiku, dan itu benar, jadi aku mencari berbagai cara agar aku bisa dekat dengannya, meskipun hanya sepihak, aku mulai mencari-cari kesalahannya setiap hari, dan memberinya hukuman, entah berdiri di belakang kelas, atau menbawakan buku catatan teman-temannya ke ruanganku, itu semua kulakukan agar aku bisa lebih lama menatapnya, kheh...kurasa aku sudah mulai gila sat itu, dan aku siap dipecat dari sini setelah ini," kata Sasuke yang terdengar mulai frustasi, semua yang mendengarkannya hanya diam, tak ada yang memprotes atau heboh seperti tadi.

"Pada liburan musim panas kemarin, aku melihatnya di pantai dengan temannya, dan kurasa hari itu aku semakin gila karena aku terpikir untuk merubah penampilanku sebelum bertemu dengannya, dan dia benar-benar tidak mengenaliku, aku bahkan memalsukan namaku agar dia tidak membenciku seperti saat di sekolah ketika aku menjadi Sasuke Uchiha, guru sejarah yang paling dia benci," Ino tercekat mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan, dadanya terasa sesak saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar berat.

"Aku takut dia kecewa saat dia tahu identitas asliku saat itu,"

"Cih, kau pikir mengetahui semuanya lewat orang lain itu lebih baik apa?" decak Ino kesal, namun terlihat kesedihan di mata Ino.

"Saat aku akan membongkar jati diriku sebenarnya, ada orang lain yang menginterupsiku, sehingga kebohonganku terbongkar ditangan orang lain, dan aku tahu persis kalau dia sangat marah dan kecewa padaku," Ino mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, menahan emosi saat mengingat kejadian di pantai saat semua kebohongan Sasuke terbongkar karena Sai.

"Dan beberapa hari sejak berakhirnya liburan musim panas, dia menghindariku, membuatku tak bisa meminta maaf padanya, dia mengacuhkanku seolah aku tak ada, aku benar-benar tidak tahu, harus dengan cara apa lagi supaya aku bisa menyampaikan maafku padanya, dan inilah cara terakhir yang kutahu," terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Sasuke.

"Untuk seseorang yang merasa pernah mengalami kejadian itu, aku mohon maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu, karena aku...mencintaimu..."

Dan seluruh sekolah gempar karena pernyataan cinta Sasuke barusan, ruang kesehatan langsung penuh dengan para siswi yang pingsan, koridor sekolah menjadi tempat para siswi menangis berjamaah, seluruh ruang kelas menjadi seperti kapal pecah karena para siswi yang mengamuk.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino, tujuan pernyataan cinta itu?

Gadis itu langsung berlari keluar kelas begitu mendengar ucapan terakhir Sasuke, dia merasa harus bertemu dengan pria itu, sekuat tenaga dia berlari menuju ruang siaran yang terletak di lantai 3, melewati orang-orang yang tengah menangisi nasib mereka, melangkahi tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan memenuhi koridor sekolah, dan setelah melewati perjalanan panjang, sampailah Ino di depan ruang siaran.

BRAK!

Ino langsung mendobrak pintu ruangan itu, dan apa yang dia lihat?

Di sana hanya ada Tenten yang menatapnya dengan muka bloonnya.

"Di mana dia? Di mana guru brengsek itu sekarang?" seru Ino tanpa tahu kalau saat ini Tenten masih on air, dan tentu saja teriakan Ino tadi terdengar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

"Er...maksudmu Uchiha Sensei?" tanya Tenten sedikit ragu.

"Memangnya siapa lagi guru brengsek di sekolah ini selain dia?" seru Ino.

JLEB!

Sasuke yang masih bisa mendengar ucapan Ino itu, terasa seperti tertusuk pedang super tajam tepat di jantungnya.

"Errrr dia bilang, kalau ada yang mencarinya, dia sekarang menunggu di tempat favoritennya, dia juga bilang kalau orang itu pasti tahu tempatnya." kata Tenten, menyampaikan pesan Sasuke sebelum pergi tadi.

"Cih! Sial!" Ino langsung pergi dari ruang siaran setelah mengumpat kesal.

Dia kembali berlarian di koridor sekolah untuk mencapai tempat yang disebutkan Tenten tadi.

"Tempat favorite? Kheh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Sensei!" gerutu Ino, namun seulas senyum tak lepas dari bibir mungilnya.

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi sebuah daun pintu menjeplak terbuka, tapi bedanya, kali ini adalah pintu atap sekolah.

Ino langsung menemukan orang yang dia cari di sana, pria menyebalkan yang sudah membuatnya hampir gila karena suatu perasaan yang selama ini dia pungkiri.

Pria itu menghadap ke arah Ino yang kini mulai berjalan menghentak ke arahnya, kedua mata aquamarinenya menatap tajam sosok tegap di depan sana, dan dari semua itu Sasuke tahu kalau Ino pasti sangat marah padanya, mungkin akan ada tamparan kedua untuknya.

Ino mulai mengangkat tangannya dengan kasar, Sasuke hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat-erat, menunggu tamparan dari Ino, tapi apa yang dia dapat?

Bukan tamparan, sama sekali bukan, mana ada tamparan yang selembut ini menyentuh bibirnya?

Tunggu!

Bibir?

Sasuke membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat merasakan hal ganjil namun nikmat di bibirnya, Ino...menciumnya? Setelah apa yang dia lakukan padanya?

Sasuke baru saja ingin membalas ciuman itu, tapi Ino telah lebih dulu melepasnya, terlihat gurat kekecewaan di wajah Sasuke saat itu.

"Pernyataan cintamu payah!" gerutu Ino, terlihat semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya saat mengatakan itu.

"Maaf aku memang payah, aku juga bukan type romantis." kata Sasuke sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain untuk menutupi rona merah di wajahnya.

"Setidaknya...aku sedikit bersyukur saat tahu Sasaki itu ternyata kau," lirih Ino hampir tak terdengar, namun cukup dapat ditangkap telinga Sasuke.

"A...apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Ino menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, dan meremas kemeja yang dikenakan pria itu.

"Soalnya first kiss-ku kuberikan pada Sasaki." Ino langsung blushing parah saat mengatakan tentang first kiss.

"Owh, aku beruntung sekali ya?" komentar Sasuke dengan santainya, kini kedua lenganya melingkar di tubuh Ino, mendekap gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, menjaga agar sang gadis tidak lari lagi dari hadapannya.

"Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?" tanya Sasuke, Ino langsung mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh darinya, membuat kedua onyx Sasuke menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Jangan salah ya! Aku masih marah padamu!" tuding Ino dengan ekspresi serius, tapi semburat merah masih setia menghiasi pipinya yang putih lembut, Sasuke malah tersenyum mencurigakan sambil mendekat ke arah Ino.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana supaya kau bisa memaafkanku nona?" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Ino, membuat wajah Ino dua tingkat lebih merah.

"DASAR MESUM!" seru Ino yang kemudian mendorong dada Sasuke hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai, kemudian dia sendiri buru-buru kabur dari atap, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terbengong.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar di pecat dari pekerjaannya sebagai guru, dan dengan berat hati dia harus kembali ke rumah induknya, dan menerima tawaran ayahnya untuk meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, bagaimanapun juga dia harus kerja kan? Apa lagi dia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk melamar Ino jika gadis itu sudah lulus nanti, meskipun masih lama juga sih.

Sedangkan keadaan sekolah saat ini, para fans Sasuke berpindah menjadi fans Sai, jadi sekarang Sai sedang jadi bulan-bulanan siswi-siswinya, dan senyum yang sejak dulu menjadi trade merk Sai pun lenyap, berubah menjadi ekspresi ketakutan setiap kali dirinya dikejar-kejar para fansnya yang baru, dia pun baru menyadari sulitnya menjadi Sasuke saat masih menjadi tenaga pengajar di sana.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku jika selama ini aku banyak dosa padamu!" batin Sai sambil berlarian menghindari kejaran fansnya.

Lalu ino?

Selama Sasuke tidak ada, dia menjadi pelarian Sai, setiap kali Sai dikejar fansnya, pria itu selalu berlindung di belakang Ino yang selalu siap membantunya untuk mengusir para fans sinting itu, tentu saja dengan death glare yang diajarkan oleh calon suaminya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Dengar ya, Sai Sensei! Aku ini bukan pengasuhmu, jadi jangan lari ke sini kalau sedang dikejar fansmu!" degus Ino kesal.

"Er...maaf Ino-chan, soalnya yang bisa mengusir mereka cuma kamu." Sai mengelap peluh di dahinya, dan tersenyum seperti biasanya.

3 tahun kemudian

Ino resmi menjadi istri dari Sasuke Uchiha, dan otomatis namanya pun berganti menjadi Ino Uchiha.

Akhirnya kemunafikan terkalahkan oleh perasaan yang tersembunyi dibalik rasa benci.

Kata orang Benci dan Cinta itu bedanya tipiiiiiis sekali, dan itu terbukti pada pasangan SasuIno di Hate X Love.

By me, Yuzumi Haruka.

OWARI

Akhirnya selesai juga nih fic, saya mengetik ini di waktu senggang saya di tempat kerja, jadi ngetiknya nyicil, nggak bisa langsung jadi, untuk fic saya yang lain, saya usahakan jika kompie saya sudah kembali ke habitatnya semula, yaitu kamar saya, semoga kalian nggak kecewa (-.-)

Nah saya nggak bisa bercuap-cuap terlalu panjang untuk penutup, coz saya cuma nebeng ngetik di tempat kerja.

Saa...minna, mind to review?

Thank's before ^_^

*Salam Cute*


End file.
